


A Night Alone

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grace Kink, Language, MOL Bunker, Men of Letters Bunker, No Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: You and Cas score a night alone in the bunker, and use your time wisely.





	A Night Alone

Anytime the bunker was empty for just a little while, you and Castiel took full advantage of it. Sam and Dean could simply be running to the post office to get the mail, or to the grocery store, or the gas station… it didn’t matter. But the second that door closed, Cas was sweeping you away so that he could have his way with you.

Sure, maybe it was predictable, but there was always that element of  _we really don’t know when we’ll get to do this again_ , when it came down to it. Because you never knew when your next hunt would be or when you might get separated by something.

This time however, Sam and Dean had left to go on a hunt that was just a few towns over. With any luck on their part, they’d be on their way back in the morning. Leaving you and Castiel the freedom to do whatever you wanted for the entire night.

You waited for him in the bunker’s kitchen, cleaning up after dinner while Cas saw the boys out and made sure that all was clear before he came in and let loose on you. Your heart was already pounding with anticipation; the feeling of being alone with Castiel was still just as exciting as it was when the two of you first got together. And after years of mutual pining, you were certain that feeling would never go away.

Cas could be quiet when he wanted to be, which is why you squealed when he came up behind you as you were reaching up to place a plate back into the cabinet, a dish towel still swung over your shoulder. He had placed his hands on your hips, right were your shirt had lifted up and exposed your midriff.

A smile broke across your face as you felt the angel’s nose on your neck, pushing your hair out of the way with it before his lips grazed over your the sensitive skin there. When the plate was back on it’s designated stack in the cabinet, your hands came down and rested on the countertop; Castiel’s hands keeping your shirt from falling back around your hips. Your eyes fluttered shut while Cas peppered tender, loving kisses on your neck.

“You always taste so sweet.” he said in a low voice as you took shaky breaths while his hands travelled up, underneath your shirt until they were over your bra, squeezing as his gentle kisses on your neck turned into love bites.

This was one of those times when Cas planned on just taking you. You knew that from the very moment one of his hands had slid back down so that he could lace his fingers with yours. He’d squeezed your hand gently, massaging it with his thumb, and that’s all it took for you to know that it was time to make your way into your bedroom.

He allowed you to lead the way, and you could all but feel his gaze on your ass while you walked down the hallway in what he referred to as  _those shorts that show both too little and too much._  As you approached your door, you’d bitten your bottom lip into your mouth and turned back to throw Cas a playful look as you placed your hand on the doorknob.

As always, you waited for him to catch up to you, not that he was that far behind you in the first place. And when he did, he stood behind you, close, with his was cock hard and ready to feel your lips wrapped around it. You inhaled sharply as he pressed himself into you before reaching down and heavily groping your ass, his hand then sliding down even further so that he could push those shorts of yours to the side and feel how wet you were for him.

Your head fell back against his chest, letting his long fingers dip right into your folds, letting him massage them and play with your juices, letting him make you feel like you were on fire. And you  _were_  on fire, his touch always made you feel that way. Castiel knew this of course, and used it to his advantage. He loved the way that he could so quickly bring you to the edge of orgasm and then just pull away, leaving you begging for him.

And that’s what he did just then, Castiel had brushed the tips of his fingers against your clit just before pulling away, and helped you hurry to open your bedroom door and enter the room.

Strength was one of Castiel’s many traits that really got you going. You loved the way that he pinned you against your bedroom door the second that it closed, his eyes possessively looking you up and down as your breath hitched. If he could, he would tear your clothes off of you, speeding up the process to get to his favorite part. But both of you liked having to work for it, knowing that the reward for your patience would be out of this world.

With his body pressed up against yours, his erection pressed into you and making your knees buckle with anticipation. Cas brought his fingers (still wet with your arousal) up to your lips as you made eye contact with him. You grabbed his hand, and encouraged him to push the two digits into your mouth, eager to suck your sweet juices off of them. You swirled your tongue around them, watching Cas as his lips parted, and feeling his cock twitch against you in his pants.

His face was just inches from yours, and you could feel his breath on your face as he held back from pulling his hand away, and kissing you. Cas instead allowed you to pull his fingers in and out of your mouth slowly, watching you and letting the feeling of your tongue against the pads of his fingers travel all the way down to his cock.

You could see it in his eyes, the way he lost himself. You could feel it as his body relaxed, as that dominating stance of his softened for just a moment, his cheeks flushing as you slipped your tongue between his fingers.

Cas’ other hand came up as he backed away slightly to undo the top buttons of your shirt, still unable to tear his gaze from your lips as they became slick with your saliva. But when you saw him get distracted, you pulled his hand away, allowing him to lean down and crash his lips into yours. It didn’t require a second thought for Cas, and his kiss was bruising as he used both of his hands to cup your face as you parted your lips so his tongue could slide in.

That’s when you moaned for the first time that evening. You moaned into his mouth, tasting him on your tongue and bringing your own hands up to his face as you both just enjoyed the feeling of each other for a moment before Cas brought his thigh between your legs, allowing you to grind down on him just a little.

His hands moved down to work on getting the rest of your clothes off. Cas finished unbuttoning your shirt, exposing your bra to him, and you reached around to unhook it before he slid your shirt over your shoulders and down your arms. He was much slower about taking your bra off as he continued to kiss you, making sure that when he was done, you’d be left gasping for air with swollen lips.

You melted into Castiel’s touch as his hands felt your bare skin. They warmed you as your back rested against the cool wooden door. He felt every inch of skin, from your waist, down to your hips, and then back up slowly to remove your bra as his tongue rolled over yours. As the garment hit the floor, Cas pulled away so that he could look at you,  _really_  look at you.

“You look hungry,” you breathed, thinking of how ironic that sounded considering angels didn’t eat. Your words pulled his gaze up from your body to your face.

“You’re not wrong.” he answered, smirking as he he quickly moved to lift you up off of the floor.

His hands squeezed your ass as he brought you to the bed. Your panties were soaked as he all but tossed you down and made quick work of kissing you everywhere.

Your neck, collarbone, breasts, your stomach– they were all just something for Cas to taste.

You weren’t aware that your shorts and panties had gone missing until Castiel had his long, wet tongue on your inner thigh, teasing what he planned on doing to your pussy. Looking down at him, you noticed his clothes were gone as well, and when he looked up at you with those sparkling eyes, tainted with lust; all you could do was lie your head back and let him do to you whatever he wanted.

A cooling tingle, one that wasn’t caused by touch or by any type of fancy lubrication, washed over your aching sex as Cas kissed and bit your thighs. You knew it was his grace, but he was using it in a way that he hadn’t before, and because of it, you felt that the lightest touch would send you flying over the edge.

And you were right. The second that Cas’ tongue swiped up from your entrance to your sensitive clit, your entire body was writhing as you whined under his touch.

You weren’t coming yet, but you were certain that one more swipe of his tongue would get you there.

Only you were wrong. As Cas parted the lips of your pussy with his fingers, and delved his tongue into your entrance– where your walls were already clenching from the pleasure, you only stayed on the edge.

His thumb met your clit, and with a gentle press, you were falling apart. Castiel obviously knew how to manipulate his grace to benefit you, and he was wonderful at it. Your orgasm was long, and gentle; but it was intense and as Cas licked your walls generously with his tongue, it grew stronger.

You weren’t sure how long it lasted, but by the time you came down from a high that you could only describe as Earth shattering– you were soaked and your back was arched and your throat felt dry from all of the panting and moaning you had been doing.

When Cas’ mouth left your now swollen pussy, you looked down at him as he worked his way back up your body. His lips were warm and wet, his face glistened with your arousal and your thighs shook from how he’d just made you feel. You still weren’t sure if you had one long orgasm, or several small ones… but now all you wanted to do was thank Cas for whatever it was that he did.

You must not have realized that Castiel used his grace on your breasts as well, because when his lips wrapped around one of your nipples, you gasped from how sensitive it was. Your back arched again and your cried out as the feeling shot right down to your over sensitive cunt.

Then Cas kissed you, passionately yet gently all at the same time. You could taste yourself on his tongue, sweet and tangy as you rolled your hips up into his.

“Let me taste  _you_.” you whispered as you pulled away, and Cas only looked down at you and shook his head.

For a moment you wondered why he declined your offer, but then he pushed his cock into you. Just once, filling you and stretching your walls until you were crashing your lips back into his, and then he pulled away.

“On your hands and knees.” He demanded, and you were quick to flip over with his help.

Cas didn’t take his time as he slid back into you, he was quick and he thrust hard. He gripped tightly onto your hips and wasted no time taking you just the way he wanted to.

The speed at which Castiel could gather your hair up in his hand and pull your head back always amazed you. He’d twist lightly and pull you up so that your back was up against his chest tightly as he plowed into you while your hands searched for something to hold onto. Only, you didn’t really need to hold onto anything, Cas was plenty strong enough to keep you upright.

His free hand had a bruising grip on your hip now, the tips of his fingers digging into you as he bit down on your neck. You cried out, letting the pain of him leaving his mark on you mix pleasurably with the speed at which he fucked into you. Castiel sucked the sensitive area of skin into his mouth as he peered down, watching your breasts bounce with each thrust he made.

One of your hands found the back of his neck and pulled, encouraging him to suck harder, encouraging him to growl possessively as your fingers slipped up into his dark brown locks and gripped on tight. Cas’ let go of your hair so that his hand could slide down your body. He felt you, all of you, your delicate skin under his fingers, your erect nipple between his fingers as he pinched teasingly before squeezing your breast.

The sound of his hips snapping against your ass as he took your pussy with his thick cock filled the room, your moans fading into whines while you were unable to do anything but take him. You could feel his lips against your ear after deciding he’d left a large enough mark on your neck, and you felt his hot breath down your neck, his hand now inching towards your throbbing clit as your body begged for release again.

“You want to come, don’t you?” He teased, keeping the tip of his finger just above your swollen bud, causing you to tremble.

“Yes, yes… please  _Castiel_.” you breathed, surprised that at this point you were able to form any words at all.

Castiel’s pace suddenly slowed as he pulled out of you, leaving just the tip of his cock at your entrance. You could feel him smiling as he enjoyed the agonizing second of you being empty, as you needed his cock to fill you once again. His teeth then tugged down your earlobe gently, sending a chill down your spine before he slammed back into you and began fucking into you at the same speed as before, Cas’ finger finally dipping into your folds, and finding your deprived clit.

“You like that don’t you?” he growled as he listened your moans slowly transition into screams, knowing you were unable to answer him.

His finger slowly massaged your clit, providing just enough stimulation to drive you to the edge, but not quite push you over it. Cas was so big, and he was fucking you so hard, you’d broken into a sweat as you leaned back against him, giving him total control of you, letting him hold you up.

Your walls fluttered around his cock, your body writhed, and your vision began to go black as the pressure deep within you finally began to release. Cas applied more pressure to your clit, and that was it. Your knees threatened to give out, you screamed his name. Shockwaves of pleasure coursed through your veins as your orgasm ripped through you.

He allowed you to finally fall forward, back onto the bed, moving with you and pinning you down on your stomach, his finger still somehow on your clit, reigniting your orgasm as it began to fade. Of course Castiel wouldn’t let you stop coming so easily, he wanted to take you for everything you had, until you were completely spent.

Cas continued to roll his hips, his cock pushing deep into you, your pussy clenching around him and causing him to groan, “You feel so good on my cock.”

He was as tender as he was rough and dominant. He was as comforting as he was demanding and unforgiving. Castiel fucked you like you were nothing to him, like you were but a speck of dust in need of being wiped away, but also like he could never go on without you, like you were the Earth that he was sent down to from heaven to watch over.

You could finally breathe, but just barely as your orgasm subsided, leaving you feeling hazy and loved and used all at the same time. Just the way you liked. But Castiel wasn’t yet done with you. He removed his hand from your clit, giving you a moment as he pulled you back up to your hands and knees, pressing at your lower back with his hand as his other grabbed your hip.

He pulled you back onto his cock as he thrust just as hard as before, now using you for his own release. Your soaked pussy hugged him perfectly as he drove himself into you again and again, groaning as his fingers dug into you, surely to leave bruises that he would insist on healing later.

Your breaths were short and shallow as Cas brought himself to orgasm, his thrusts becoming erratic as he pushed himself even deeper, brushing against all of the right spots inside you, and spilling his load into you, groaning as his own body shook with pleasure. He watched his own cock sink into you repeatedly until he stilled, his hands sliding down to your ass before pulling out of you.

You winced slightly from the loss of him inside you, and took the first deep breath of the evening as you fell back onto the bed and rolled over onto your back. The sight of Castiel kneeling on the mattress above you, sweaty, breathing heavily, his eyes still blown black with lust, and his hair tousled brought a smile to your face in total disbelief that this angel was yours.

The mess the two of you had made was gone with the wave of his hand; one of the perks of his grace.

There was no way of telling just how much time you two had left together before Sam and Dean got back… but you knew that it wouldn’t be going to waste as Castiel laid down next to you, and pulled you in tightly as he brought his lips to yours.

The night had only begun, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> -Feedback is encouraged! It's what keeps me going <3


End file.
